


En dessous de la ceinture

by Moristerieuse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moristerieuse/pseuds/Moristerieuse
Summary: Doucement, Will s’infiltra dans le bungalow tamisé et vint prendre Nico dans ses bras, son enfoui dans les cheveux bruns.« Tu m’as manqué »« Je suis désolé, j’ai paniqué »Will s’écarta doucement pour regarder le fils d’Hadès, son regard était doux, Nico put le soutenir une seconde avant de détourner les yeux.« C’est à cause de nos 17 ans ? Si tu n’as pas envie on peut attendre tu sais ? »« Je sais… C’est pas ça. J’ai envie, en fait c’est même ça le problème »***Nico et Will s'aventurent en dessous de la ceinture pour la première fois.





	En dessous de la ceinture

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça pour l'anniversaire d'un ami et je me suis dit que d'autres personnes pourraient bien en profiter.  
> Je retombe à fond dans ce ship en ce moment, si vous avez de bonnes fanfics à me conseiller n'hésitez surtout pas :D

Dans un soupir, Nico ferma son livre. Il lisait la même phrase depuis facilement une demi-heure et se faisait toujours interrompre par le même genre de pensées. Le torse de Will, son sourire lumineux et ô combien séduisant, qui lui rappelait alors le fameux événement de la semaine dernière où leur séance de câlins « au-dessus de la ceinture » avait dérapé il ne savait comment. L’ambiance était devenue différente, peut-être parce que leurs 17ème anniversaires respectifs étaient passés, peut-être parce que ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Nico sentait des bouillonnements surprenants dans son corps lorsqu’il se trouvait proche de Will. Ou dans la douche quand il pensait à lui. Ou dans son lit avant de s’endormir. Bref. Il se trouve qu’il avait -peut-être- tout ceci était hypothétique, eut une érection conséquente, et peut-être qu’un frottement impromptu avait entrainé un gémissement particulier qui avait teinté ses joues d’un rouge carmin. Et peut-être qu’il avait disparu dans les ombres sans réfléchir. Et PEUT-ÊTRE qu’il évitait Will depuis. Nico soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il le chic pour se foutre dans des situations gênantes ? Lui et Will étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il savait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. D’ailleurs il lui faisait confiance. Et il avait notablement envie de faire… des trucs avec lui. Mais parfois, son instinct de préservation prenait le dessus. Et voilà le résultat. Il avait transformé une situation un peu gênante, en situation encore plus gênante. Bien joué Nico.

Il savait bien ce qui lui restait à faire. Il avait besoin de quelqu’un·e pour lui donner un coup de pouce. D’un pas décidé mais la mine boudeuse, il se dirigea vers le fond de son bungalow pour y faire un arc-en-ciel et y jeter une drachme. 

« Hey, Pip’s »

L’intéressée sursauta, la boite qu’elle tenait lui échappant des mains avant qu’elle la rattrape et la cache dans son dos. 

« Ah, c’est toi Nico », elle eut l’air soulagé. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle sourit. « Que me vaut ton appel ? »

Le fils d’Hadès lui jeta un regard, amorça un mouvement de parole puis se ravisa.

« Oh, je vois. », sourit Piper, le regard pétillant. 

« Tu vois quoi ? », demanda-t-il, méfiant. 

« Quelque chose te chiffonne. Et je dirai que ça à voir avec le fait que tu as eu 17 ans »

L’air renfrogné de Nico fit rire Piper mais rapidement, elle continua avec un air chaleureux.

« Si tu n’es pas prêt, je suis sûre que Will comprendra tu sais »

« C’est pas ça »

« C’est quoi alors ? »

« J’ai fait une connerie »

« Mmh », glissa-t-elle pour l’inviter à continuer.

Il lui raconta alors ce qui le tracassait. Ses espoirs de faire un récit flou sans trop de détails furent rapidement anéantis par les demandes de clarifications que Piper énonçait à la plupart de ses « tu vois quoi ». Les oreilles rosies et le regard fuyant, il attendait à présent qu’elle réagisse. 

« Donc, basiquement tu me dis que tu as envie de tenter le sexe mais que tu es gêné »

« On peut dire ça »

« Qu’est-ce qui te gêne ? »

Nico manqua de s’étrangler avec sa salive. 

« Piper, c’est quoi que tu comprends pas dans « gênant » ?», interrogea-t-il. 

« Ah. Ah. Très drôle, bonne tentative d’esquive mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Comment veux-tu que je t’aide si je ne sais pas où est le problème »

« Je crois que je n’ai plus besoin d’aide finalement… »

« Nicooo. »

« Oui ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu, et il finit par se lancer. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà donné LA conversation, il n’était plus à ça près. Et puis, Piper était toujours très bienveillante, il ne lui serait pas venu à l’idée de se moquer sur un sujet sensible pour Nico. D’ailleurs, elle trouvait généralement les mots exacts pour l’apaiser. Et c’est ce qu’elle fit, rappelant une nouvelle fois au fils d’Hadès pourquoi c’était vers elle qu’il s’était tourné instinctivement. Leur appel se termina sur des échanges de banalités que Nico n’appréciait guère d’ordinaire mais puisqu’il s’agissait ici d’obtenir des nouvelles de ses ami·e·s du camps Romain, l’exercice était tout de suite plus intéressant. D’ailleurs, il fût tellement happé à l’intérieur qu’il en oublia d’interroger Piper sur la boite qu’elle avait précipitamment caché derrière son dos. Il n’en fût pas plus dérangé que ça, persuadé qu’elle viendra lui en parler si elle en ressentait le besoin. 

Une fois la communication coupée, il eut cette désagréable impression que son bungalow était trop vide. Cependant, il n’eut le temps de tourner en rond qu’une dizaine de fois à l’intérieur avant que quelqu’un n’y frappe. Il sursauta. 

« Nico ? »

Will, évidemment. 

« Mmh. Oui ? », répondit-il timidement. Son cœur battait la chamade et bien que son échange avec Piper lui ai fait du bien, il aurait aimé avoir l’occasion d’aller voir son petit-ami de lui-même, afin d’avoir davantage de contrôle sur la situation. 

« Je voulais juste m’assurer que tout allait bien… »

Nico sourit. Le ton de Will était doux et rassurant. Il n’était pas fâché. Bien que cela ne soit pas une surprise, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui parfois, lui chuchotait le contraire. 

« Tout va bien », commença-t-il avant de compléter de façon plus véridique « J’suis juste occupé à recoller les morceaux de ma dignité ». 

Un petit rire pas moqueur pour un sou traversa la cloison. 

« Will Solace, serais-tu en train de rire de mon dépit ? »

Le bruit se stoppa net. 

« Non ! Enfin… Un peu. C’est juste que je suis soulagé de t’entendre. Je peux entrer ? »

« … Tu as le mot de passe ?» 

« Nico Di Angelo, tu es une tête de mule ? »

« Raté »

« Nico Di Angelo, laisse-moi entrer s’il te plait ? »

« Raté »

« Nico Di Angelo, tu es une personne formidable, je t’aime et si tu ne m’ouvres pas je vais te crier une sérénade suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende »

« T’es insupportable », répliqua rapidement Nico d’un ton qui ne dupait personne quant à ce qu’il pensait vraiment de son petit ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte. 

 

Doucement, Will s’infiltra dans le bungalow tamisé et vint prendre Nico dans ses bras, son enfoui dans les cheveux bruns. 

« Tu m’as manqué »

« Je suis désolé, j’ai paniqué »

Will s’écarta doucement pour regarder le fils d’Hadès, son regard était doux, Nico put le soutenir une seconde avant de détourner les yeux. 

« C’est à cause de nos 17 ans ? Si tu n’as pas envie on peut attendre tu sais ? »

« Je sais… C’est pas ça. J’ai envie, en fait c’est même ça le problème »

« Comment ça ? », interrogea Will. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient une mine adorable. 

Le regard fixé sur le sol qui devenait soudainement très captivant, Nico avoua dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible « Mon corps réagit sans prévenir ». 

Doucement, Will vint lui prendre la main « Viens par la là », il le guida jusqu’au lit sur lequel il s’assit laissant Nico faire de même à ses côtés. « Il n’y a pas de mal à ce que ton corps réagisse, et ses réactions ne veulent pas dire que tu dois faire quelque chose de spécifique »

« J’aimerais pouvoir contrôler »

« Tu contrôles ce que tu fais avec ton corps Nico, avoir une érection ne signifie pas que tu dois faire quelque chose avec »

Un sourire se dessinât doucement sur le visage du fils d’Hadès, il avait été idiot de fuir, Will trouvait souvent les mots pour le rassurer. Ses épaules se détendirent et il laissa glisser sa tête sur l’épaule de son voisin. Puis, l’enjamba avec précaution pour se placer à califourchon sur lui et l’embrasser. Le guérisseur lui rendit son baiser avec entrain, ravi de constater que son petit-ami se sentait mieux. Ses mains se placèrent dans son dos et y diffusèrent une chaleur agréable. Nico approfondit le baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes. Il sentait déjà son corps s’échauffer, s’impatienter mais cette fois, il n’avait plus peur…. Moins peur du moins. Il soupira. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples s’il pouvait aborder la situation avec sérénité. Il avait vécu des choses terribles, il avait même été au Tartare et pourtant il se retrouvait à s’inquiéter pour une histoire de sexe. 

Will sembla remarquer son trouble et prit la parole calmement. 

« On garde les choses au-dessus de la ceinture pour aujourd’hui ? »

Quelques secondes passèrent, Nico risqua de plonger ses yeux noirs aux éclats colorés dans ceux du demi-dieu qu’il chevauchait. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre, hésitant. 

« Je crois que… J’ai envie qu’on passe dessous. Un peu »

Les lèvres de Will s’étirèrent en un large sourire en même temps que la pointe de ses oreilles rosit sans que Nico ne le remarque. Le blond mit quelques instants à formuler sa phrase mais ses mains qui courraient le dos de son petit ami avaient quelque chose de rassurant de sorte que ce dernier ne stressa pas. Enfin, pas plus qu’il ne l’était déjà initialement. 

« Je crois que j’ai bien envie de t’embrasser partout et peut-être… M’occuper de ça ? », Will baissa les yeux vers l’érection de Nico qui déglutit, les joues rouges. Une simple phrase lui donnait déjà des bouffées de chaleur. La seule chose qu’il réussit à faire fût de hocher la tête pour marquer son accord avec le programme annoncé. Et bénir son père d’être le dieu des Enfers et ainsi lui permettre de loger dans un bungalow particulièrement tamisé. Et vite arrêter de penser à son père. Parce que ieuh. 

Will déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et glissa doucement ses mains chaudes sous son tee-shirt noir. Il les laissait effleurer sa peau en des caresses agréables. Juste que là, Nico était en terrain connu, il put ainsi se détendre, se laisser glisser dans l’ambiance sensuelle qui s’installait. Il soupira lorsque le blond embrassa son cou avec tendresse. Une multitude de petits frissons vint alors se loger le long de sa colonne vertébrale, hérissant les cheveux sur ta tête. Petit à petit, différentes scènes d’affection avec son petit-ami s’offrir à lui et il eut le sentiment que la chaleur de son corps avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Etrange mélange que la gêne, l’impatience et le désir formaient. Sa respiration s’accélérait lentement, à mesure que les contacts se faisaient plus intenses. D’un regard Will lui demanda s’il pouvait lui retirer son haut et Nico leva les bras en guise de réponse pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le mouvement rapprocha son bassin de celui de fils d’Apollon lui soutirait un gémissement qu’il tenta certes d’étouffer mais qu’il assuma plus ou moins. A savoir qu’il ne plongea pas dans les ombres pour disparaitre. 

« Tu peux t’allonger ? »

Nico cligna des yeux, il avait quelque peu perdu contact avec la réalité et pour la retrouver il ne trouva rien de mieux que plonger ses iris dans ceux qui l’observait avec une tendresse infinie. Dieux ce qu’il aimait cet éclat pétillant qu’il retrouvait si souvent dans le regard du blond. Il hocha la tête et obtempéra, ses mouvements étaient gauches mais il était trop occupé par ses joues brulantes pour le remarquer. Il y eut ce moment bizarre où il se retrouvait installé sans trop savoir quoi faire pendant que Will terminait de se placer correctement. Etrangement, la gêne ne paralysait pas Nico, il acceptait sa présence, il la vivait même relativement bien. Elle était là mais sa présence ne semblait pas hostile. Il leva les yeux au plafond, est-ce que les gens pensaient tous à des trucs aussi bizarres dans ces moments ? 

Un baiser dans le cou l’arracha à ses réflexions existentielles et il en fût reconnaissant. La peau chatouillée par des fourmillements de plaisir, il indiqua à son petit ami qu’il souhaitait l’embrasser. Celui-ci obtempéra et leurs lèvres se mêlèrent avec enthousiasme. Nico laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos du blond, et une fois arrivées en bas, elles attrapèrent son tee-shirt orange pour le lui ôter. Cette couleur n’avait jamais eu ses faveurs et il était d’autant plus heureux de pouvoir envoyer valser le vêtement à l’autre bout de la pièce. La peau bronzée sous ses doigts était chaude et réconfortante, Nico laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Ses yeux clos, il ne vit pas la sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de son amant. Ce dernier laissa glisser ses lèvres contre son cou, dériva sur sa clavicule, s’attarda sur son torse pour y dessiner des arabesques abstraites d’un bout de langue malicieux, puis déposa une myriade de baisers à la limite du sous-vêtement et de la peau claire. Il tira sur l’élastique pour le faire claquer légèrement. Sa main effleura furtivement la bosse contenue dans le tissu ce qui arracha un grognement au fils d’Hadès qui en profita pour plonger sa tête sous un oreiller. La pénombre n’était plus suffisante pour contenir sa gêne. Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud et si l’expérience le tentait vraiment il devait avouer qu’il était loin d’être à l’aise. Will dû le sentir car il prit la parole. 

« Tu veux arrêter ? »

Nico secoua vivement la tête. 

« Je vois rien Nico ta tête est sous l’oreiller », la sensibilité empathique de Will lui permis de comprendre rapidement qu’il serait compliqué pour son petit-ami de donner une réponse orale, aussi, il saisit sa main dans la sienne et continua « Serre une fois si c’est bon, deux si tu veux qu’on arrête ».

Une pression dans la main de Will plus tard, Nico leva un pouce dans la direction où il estimait que le blond était pour le rassurer et aussi détendre un peu l’atmosphère. A en croire le pouffement qui suivit, sa mission était accomplie. 

Les choses reprirent doucement leur cours, Nico sentit son ventre être couvert de baisers ce qui agitait follement les papillons qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur. Il gémit, lâcha un juron et pressa l’oreiller davantage contre sa bouche. Will mourrait d’envie de lui arracher pour mieux l’entendre mais il n’en fit rien, continuant de gouter la peau de son amoureux. Ses doigts se glissèrent une nouvelle fois jusqu’à l’élastique du boxer et il tira légèrement dessus avant de demander « Je peux ? ».

Pas de réponse mais une main se glissa à tâtons jusqu’à la sienne pour presser son poignet. Il remarqua que la respiration de Nico était moins fluide et fût surpris de constater à quel point il avait envie de la saccader davantage. Avec moins de précaution qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, il fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes fantomatiques et le lança un peu au hasard dans la pièce. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud, et la vue du corps nu de son amant n’arrangeait rien. Il était vraiment beau. De la pulpe des doigts, il effleura les cuisses musclées du plus jeune et l’observa frissonner sous le contact. Il sentit une légère vague meurtrière s’élever dans la pièce et compris que la patience n’étant pas le point fort du fils d’Hadès, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop le faire languir. 

Amusé, il vint mordiller la hanche du demi-dieu alors que sa main venait encercler l’érection de Nico dont le corps se raidit. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps et Will l’entendit jurer. Malgré tout, il pouvait ressentir le plaisir de son amant alors il commençât de légers va-et-vient. 

Entre deux gémissements, Nico soulevait légèrement l’oreiller pour pouvoir respirer bien qu’il n’était plus certain de savoir comment faire, avant de l’appuyer de nouveau contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’unique fois où il avait essayé de faire ça par lui-même. Son corps tremblait et semblait peiner à enregistrer le plaisir qu’il ressentait tant ce dernier était intense. Et lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres de Will contre son pénis, ses cuisses se crispèrent contre la tête blonde et il oublia de respirer. Une légère pression sur sa hanche droite de la main du guérisseur l’interpela. 

« Euuuh Nico ? »

« Mmmh ? », fût la meilleure formulation que l’intéressé pu émettre. 

« Tu peux… rappeler ton squelette ? »

« Mon quoi ? » interrogea-t-il sans comprendre avant de s’écrier « Oh merde ! ».

Nico se redressa d’un coup. 

En face de lui, derrière Will, un squelette des ombres avait la main posée sur l’épaule du blond et le guérisseur ne semblait pas très serein. Bien qu’un peu amusé malgré tout par la tête que devait tirer le fils d’Hadès qui s’empressa de renvoyer l’intrus dans les Enfers.

« Merde, merde, je suis désolé Will, je sais pas ce qui- »

Un petit rire s’éleva dans la pièce alors que le blond posait sa main sur le bras de son amoureux pour le calmer. Il chercha son regard.

« Tu sais Nico, t’aurais pu le dire si tu voulais un plan à trois », plaisanta-t-il, les épaules secouées par un rire cristallin.

« C’est ça, tu faisais moins le malin quand il avait sa main sur ton épaule », répliqua Nico, boudeur. 

« C’est vrai, je préfère quand c’est ta main sur mes épaules »

Nico leva les yeux au ciel. Pour rien au monde il n’aurait avoué qu’il avait été attendri par le sourire éclatant du fils d’Apollon.

« Tu veux reprendre ? »

Peut-être allait-il reprendre ce qu’il avait pensé, son sourire était trop éclatant. Néanmoins, il hocha légèrement la tête.

« Si c’est ok pour toi… »

« Ça l’est » répondit le blond en embrassant le dos de la main de son amant. 

Le regard fuyant et le visage carmin, Nico se rallongea, un peu pour fuir ce contact romantique, un peu car il avait hâte de reprendre où ils en étaient. Piper avait raison, avec Will le sexe semblait moins intimidant, et… Même plaisant. Très plaisant. Le visage encadré de boucles blondes vint se mettre à la hauteur du sien et Nico le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Dis Nico… ça te semble envisageable de ne pas enfouir ta tête sous l’oreiller cette fois ? »

« Pourquoi ? De toute façon tu peux pas me regarder tu as la tête… Trop bas »

« Mmh… Oui mais je pourrais mieux t’entendre »

« Par Zeus ! Ne dis pas des trucs aussi gênants », s’exclama le brun d’une voix un peu trop aigue. 

Will lui sourit gentiment avec ce regard compréhensif qui donnait parfois envie au fils d’Hadès de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour cerner ses limites. 

« Je demandais juste, tu fais comme tu es le plus à l’aise »

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Nico plaça son bras sur ses yeux pour couper le contact visuel en marmonnant un « J’ai compris ». Will lui embrassa la joue et nicha son nez dans son cou qu’il mordilla sans merci. Une de ses mains se faufila à nouveau entre les jambes du plus jeune qui sursauta. Le plaisir revenait si vite, et si fort qu’il avait cette impression de perdre pied. Heureusement, le souffle chaud de son partenaire contre sa peau le rassurait. Et il se laissa doucement aller à gémir. Parfois, il se mordait la lèvre pour retenir un son trop fort. Jusqu’à maintenant il n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point certains bruits pouvaient raisonner dans son bungalow. S’il avait su, au moment de refaire l’intérieur, il aurait aussi demandé à Annabel de revoir l’acoustique. 

« Je t’aime »

Les mots avaient été chuchotés à son oreille et le firent frissonner. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu’une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submergeait lentement. Ses jambes ne pouvaient s’empêcher de frotter l’une contre l’autre pour essayer de maitriser les sensations délicieuses qui l’assaillaient et qui avaient de toute façon le dernier mot. 

« Je t’aime Nico »

Il gémit alors que Will descendait en déposant une multitude de baisers sur son flanc. Si tout à l’heure le plaisir l’avait pris par surprise, maintenant il l’anticipait et il devait avouer qu’il ne savait pas laquelle des deux possibilités était la plus prenante. 

Lorsque le blond le pris en bouche, il ne pu retenir un cri. Précipitamment, ses mains se plaquèrent contre ses lèvres comme pour l’effacer. Son corps tremblait, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. C’était si bon. Il mordit son avant-bras pour y étouffer un gémissement rauque. Sa tête tournait un peu, et pour ne pas perdre totalement pied, il attrapa des boucles blondes entre ses doigts. Ainsi, il pouvait reprendre une partie du contrôle sur le rythme et Will ne semblait pas s’en formaliser outre mesure. 

Lorsqu’une langue chaude s’enroula entour de lui, un pic de plaisir plus intense que n’importe lequel de celui des rares qu’il avait pu vivre jusqu’à présent le pris aux tripes et il eut tout juste le temps de repousser son amoureux d’un « Aaah, j-j-je » avant d’éjaculer sur la joue de ce dernier. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, le fils d’Apollon s’essuya sans commentaire et laissa le temps à Nico de reprendre son souffle et reconnecter avec son environnement. 

 

« A toi », déclara le brun en se redressant quelque peu.

« On peut s’arrêter là si tu veux »

« Non », affirma-t-il, « je veux faire quelque chose pour toi aussi ». Les joues rouges mais en soutenant le regard de son partenaire, il demanda « Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais ? »  
Un silence tomba sur la pièce et Nico remarqua que le plus grand ne restait pas en place, ses oreilles avaient rosies et il ne semblait pas aussi à l’aise qu’au début de leurs ébats. 

« Will ? »

« Oui… C’est gênant »

« C’est pas toi qui me disait qu’on était gêné à deux et que c’était ok ? »

« Si… »

« Alors ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? »

« Par les dieux… » hoqueta Will. Il n’était pas habitué à ce que ce soit Nico qui fasse preuve d’audace dans ce contexte. D’une voix hésitante, il reprit la parole « Tu pourrais… Mmmh, si tu veux bien sûr… Tu pourrais… meodlcou »

« Je pourrais quoi ? »

Le visage de Nico était figé dans l’incompréhension, ses sourcils froncés alors qu’il essayait de comprendre. Il était si beau. Will prit une inspiration.  
« Me mordre dans le cou », réussit-il à articuler avant de rapidement compléter « Sauf si tu n’as pas envie, tu n’es pas obligé ».

« J’ai envie », répondit le plus jeune sans hésiter une seconde. Le cœur du guérisseur loupa un battement et ce dernier se mit à battre la chamade alors que son amoureux se plaçait derrière lui. 

Doucement, Nico glissa son doigt dans les boucles blondes et le descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Puis, il plaça ses lèvres chaudes dans le cou bronzé qu’il embrassa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, glissant parfois sur l’épaule avant de remonter. Ses mains caressaient le torse chaud et musclé de son partenaire et il prenait un grand plaisir à être celui qui décidait de la suite des événements. Puis, sans prévenir, il planta ses dents blanches dans le cou du fils d’Apollon, suffisamment fort pour y laisser une marque. Ce dernier laissa échapper une plainte rauque qui procura à Nico une drôle de sensation dans le bas ventre, fort similaire à celle qu’il avait expérimenté lorsqu’il était allongé à la merci de son amoureux. 

« E-encore »

Une joie indescriptible envahi Nico lorsqu’il constata la satisfaction qu’il pouvait offrir à son partenaire. Aussi, il continua- appliqué- à alterner entre baisers, suçons, mordillements et morsures plus intenses. Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse de son amant et – malicieux– il se surprit à lui pincer légèrement le téton entre deux doigts. Le hoquet de surprise qui suivit lui procura profond contentement. Et lorsque sa bouche remonta jusqu’au lobe d’oreille de son petit-ami qu’il suçota avant de le saisir entre ses dents, le corps de Will se raidit. Une plainte gutturale résonna contre les murs du bungalow, puis son corps se relâcha dans les bras de Nico. Un sourire éclatant éclairait le visage de ce dernier alors qu’une flopée de juron échappait à Will. 

« Tu m’as pris par surprise », se justifia le blond.

« Ça t’as déplu ? »

« …. Non »

Tout doucement, les bras de Nico entourèrent la taille de son amant dans une pression ferme, puis il chuchota « Je t’aime aussi ».


End file.
